Synthetic Heart
by AbsoluteAnarchy
Summary: Driven by curiosity, Itachi and Deidara - two prestigious scientists - decide to tamper with nature. The result is Sasori, a sentient hybrid with a gentle soul. What happens when this experiment becomes more human than intended? And when, exactly, does love become wrong? Inspired by Splice. WARNING: SasoDei/ItaDei. Don't like? Don't read. AU.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto, Akatsuki or any of the characters/concepts featured. All characters belong to Masashi Kishimoto.**

* * *

It didn't look human, not entirely.

It lay sprawled in a silver tray, silent and still, ensconced in a sticky residue. It was small and young, and its skin was malleable, the colour of bleached parchment. Around its lips were several mandibles, set in layers, and above these jagged prows were two eyes, large and closed. Its scrawny arms and legs were pressed languidly to its chest, held in a fetal position by a magnificent tail that enveloped its entire midriff.

Said limb was of medium thickness, comprised of several interlocking exoskeletons; the pieces linked together in a serpentine way, the tip tapering to a sharp point.

Two male figures peered down at this creature, one either side of the laboratory table. They were nothing more than dark silhouettes against the bright bars of light above their heads. They wore long, white coats, with latex gloves and surgical masks, and their hair had been gathered into nets.

One slowly reached out and ran his index finger down the spine of the thing that lay before him; thick gunk gathered at his fingertip, coming away in gooey strands, and it glistened in a disgusting way. He grimaced beneath his mask.

'Well, let's get rid of it, Deidara,' he said, quietly, wiping his hand on his front. 'I told you this would be a failure...'

The other man said nothing at first, being too mesmerised by the organism he'd helped to produce. He pressed his middle finger against the grey mandibles, admiring how curved and sharp they were. No breath emerged from between them.

'Can we try again, Itachi?' he whispered. 'Please, hm?'

The response was quick.

'Absolutely not. We'd have to find another donor and another tank. Besides, we've come far enough; this is unknown territory and tampering with genes is taboo. Suppose we get caught? What then? Let's not push our luck.'

Deidara sighed irritably and withdrew. Their laboratory was fairly big, otherwise vacant, and a wide expanse of flat tables filled the area. A whiteboard was situated at the far end, pens scattered on the tiny ledge beneath it, and the walls were filled with shelves and cabinets. There were burets and bunsen burners, test tubes and test tube racks, incubators and microscopes, and all manner of advanced machinery. It was the scientific equivalent of Ali Baba's cave.

Sinks had been installed on the right side, along with tissue dispensers, and it was one of these that Deidara retreated to. He discarded his net, mask, and gloves, revealing his engagement ring in the process, and he carefully removed it, setting it down and turning on the tap to wash his hands.

He was a fresh-faced individual, with blond hair, blue eyes, and shapely lips. His jawline was enviably smooth and his chin was rounded in an attractive way.

Itachi stepped back from the table, taking off his own gloves and pulling away his mask with an exasperated sigh. He was a stark contrast, with eyes blacker than an old ship's anchor, and his ring glinted like a beam from a lighthouse. He smiled playfully and made his way over to his partner, his arms encircling the man's narrow waist from behind.

'I know you too well,' he said. 'I can tell when you're upset...'

Deidara sighed heavily and turned around, grabbing a few paper towels as he did so. His eyes flashed as he meticulously dried his hands. 'I'm upset?' he asked, sarcastically. 'What gave you that idea? Could it possibly be because you want to give up at the first hurdle? We're so close; imagine how many people could benefit from this, hm!'

Itachi's smile switched to a look of sympathy. He gave his partner an apologetic peck on the lips. 'And have you thought about those who'd oppose us? Creating a human and animal hybrid? There would be an outcry. I agreed to try it once; isn't that enough?'

Deidara pursed his lips and bowed his head, nervously wringing his hands.

Itachi cupped them, holding them gently and rubbing the peachy skin with his thumbs. 'C'mon,' he whispered. 'You take it to the disposal unit and I'll cover for you at the eight o'clock meeting. No one will ever know...'

Deidara's eyes flicked upwards to those of his partner. He smiled sadly and nodded. 'Yeah, hm...'

Itachi planted a kiss on his cheek and withdrew, taking off his net as he did so. Silky strands of obsidian were set free, falling about his face and brushing his cheekbones like ebony curtains. 'We'll clean up later,' he said, drifting out of the room and into the hallway.

The heels of his shoes made an ominous tapping sound, which grew fainter with distance. As soon as he was out of sight, Deidara scooped up his ring and slid it back onto his left hand.

He then returned to the failed experiment, squinting down at it in disappointment. It remained motionless, bundled up and covered in a slimy membrane, the substance pooling on the surface of the tray. On closer inspection it appeared to only have three fingers on each hand and three toes on each foot, with preposterously long eyelashes. It was like a newborn child. A bald, squidgy, alien child.

Deidara frowned and gave it a prod, not caring how fleshy it felt.

Its mandibles twitched.

He froze.

His heart jumped to his throat and his stomach dropped several feet. He reached out and gave the side of its head a more tentative nudge.

This time the response was a lot more active.

The creature shifted awkwardly, hushed clicking sounds escaping its mouth, and its body convulsed as it was given a sudden burst of life. Its thin arms reached out and it began feebly patting its surroundings, searching for something warm and motherly to latch onto. It gave a pathetic cry when it realised it was alone. Everything about it was so piteous and harrowing; it was the embodiment of all that was cruel in the world, a symbol of abandonment and the selfishness of man.

Yet despite this, Deidara looked on in wonder.

He had quite a steely spirit when it came to suffering. Life was as disposable as it was pliable, and it was to be admired at both stages. All he saw now was success.

He grinned hugely and scooped it up against his chest, satisfying its need for attention. Its tail spilled over his forearm, the armoured segments colliding with an appealing clacking sound, and its legs were like those of a jerboa; they wiggled happily against the air, the toes curling. It made an innocent burble, the kind only babies produce, and its little mandibles snapped together. Then it opened its eyes for the first time; they were a deep bronze, shiny and limpid, with a third eyelid, and the pupils were diamond-shaped.

Deidara cradled it, cooing softly.

'Oh you're gorgeous, hm... Yes, you are... Oh yes, you are... I thought you were dead, you little miracle...'

The baby monster pawed at him with tiny fingers, delightful gurgles escaping its jaws. Deidara smiled, his eyes travelling the full length of the creature, including the space between its legs. 'So you're definitely a boy, hm? Alright... Now where shall we put you...?'

He spun on his heel, surveying the laboratory. He knew Itachi would never approve his decision, but at the same time he found himself indifferent to what his fiancé thought. He'd been blessed; his specimen had returned from the grave. He had to keep it, to observe and document it. If that had to be done in secret, so be it; Itachi would learn to accept that.

After all, this cute bundle of DNA could be the key to evolution, to faster healing and brain development, to curing diseases. It was a living treasure chest. Who knew what mysteries it contained? It could be used to peel away the mask of mother nature, to make a better future.

Deidara's keen eyes landed on one of the many shelves in the far corner; it was filled with a plethora of glasses and tubes, many holding various liquids and powdered metals. Wedged between these concoctions was a box, a silver one. It was normally used to transfer rats and mice from place to place.

Without thinking things over, Deidara stalked towards it. He shifted the synthetic offspring to his right arm and used his left hand to pull the box out, dumping it on the nearest table. He flipped the latches and carefully started to lower the creature into the container. This proved to be a difficult task; it squeaked indignantly and twisted violently, its tail waving in all directions, and it tucked its feet away in an avian fashion.

It mewled, not wanting to leave such a warm embrace.

Deidara bit his lip and persisted. 'Shhh,' he breathed. 'There we go... There we go...'

The experiment soon touched the bottom of the box and, before it could jump out and sprint to freedom, Deidara closed the lid with a sigh of relief. His smile never left his face, not even for a moment. He picked the box up by its handle, being sure to keep it reasonably balanced. 'You're coming with me, hm,' he said, leaving the room, his lab coat billowing out behind him.

The creature was surprisingly easy to carry and it made a few snuffling noises from within its prison. As Deidara walked along the hallway, he gave it a gentle shake to silence it.

'Shush,' he mumbled, making his way through the building.

The walls were bland and empty, with a few water dispensers here and there, and the latex flooring was completely seamless, polished to the extreme. Other scientists roamed the perimeter, haughty and tight-lipped, each carrying something different; projects, equipment, clipboards, and a number of models. Thankfully they were too busy to stop and chat; they were too engrossed in their own hectic schedules. The most they did was nod in greeting.

After climbing a flight of stairs, Deidara eventually came to a door, one that opened up into a room with a large conference table. It was an impressive piece of furniture, with silver framework and a high gloss finish, and above it hung a lampshade. Around it sat the most prestigious scientists of their fields, each with a white coat and an IQ higher than 130.

Kakuzu, the masked leader in mathematics and physics, resided at the far end. At the side sat Hidan, a staunch, crass man with an affinity for chemistry, and placed next to him was Konan, a revered psychologist and the only female member of the board. Her violet hair was tied in a tight bun and her eyes were the colour of honeycomb. Further along sat Kisame, a master of marine biology, along with Zetsu, the bi-polar geoscientist.

Itachi was next in line, an unoccupied space at his side.

Deidara hurriedly joined his fiancé, taking up this final empty seat and subtly sliding the box beneath the table. He trapped it between his ankles to keep it stationary and smiled woodenly.

At the head of the table sat Pein, a renowned astronomer and the overseer of the entire Akatsuki institute. Just as meteorites once peppered the surface of the Earth, piercings covered his face. They seemed to glint like stars, the ones across his nose in perfect alignment, and his eyes were ringed like a diagram of the solar system. He cleared his throat and cast his followers a look of mild distaste.

'At last, you're all here,' he said. His voice was deep and gruff, and it didn't quite fit with his lean stature. 'I have some...regrettable news to share. The government has cut our funding for the second time; if we don't start pulling our weight, we will be eradicated completely.'

A solemn silence descended, but it lasted for only a short while.

Hidan was the first to break it, his voice cutting through the air like a scalpel through flesh. Being professional wasn't one of his strong points. 'We've been over this,' he said, his violet eyes burning. He thrust a finger in the direction of Itachi and Deidara. 'It's them pricks! They're stealing our resources and wasting time! Fire 'em already!'

Pein held up his hand for silence. 'Aside from Kisame, Itachi and Deidara are the most valued biologists on our team. Letting them go is out of the question. However...'

He turned to the happy couple with a suspicious frown. 'I am intrigued as to what it is that you've been spending so much time on recently. I've yet to see the fruits of your labour...'

Deidara felt worry churn in his gut. He always felt so powerless and self-conscious beneath his superior's gaze; suddenly the little critter beneath the table seemed rather obvious. Pein's eyes were like a couple of security cameras.

Fortunately, Itachi stepped in with a smooth retort. 'We were studying the cytoskeleton before we reached a dead end,' he said, simply, his face impassive. 'Things have been difficult lately and...we've been planning our wedding.'

Hidan groaned and facepalmed, and a loud thunk was heard as his elbow hit the table. 'Why the fuck do we employ peeps like this?'

'Perhaps it's because we don't use the word "peeps",' said Itachi, casually.

'Why you little-'

'Enough,' interjected Pein. He inhaled deeply and sent Itachi a sceptical look. 'You don't strike me as the type to let anything interfere with your work...'

Itachi took hold of Deidara's hand, lifting the gesture above the table. He gave it a comforting squeeze. 'We're very much in love.'

Pein stared at him for a few seconds, registering these foreign words of romance. You could practically see the cogs turning in his mind. After a while, he coughed. 'Right. In future, please keep your personal and work matters separate.'

Itachi nodded, the faintest of smiles on his lips. 'Of course.'

'And for Jashin's sake, change the focus of your research. Someone needs to hit a breakthrough soon or we're done for.'

'We will.'

Deidara bit the inside of his cheek and shifted forward in his chair. The box between his legs jerked as it tried to escape his clutches. It seemed stronger than before and he only just managed to recapture it between his heels, uttering a single syllable of surprise in the progress. 'Ah!'

This immediately garnered a lot of unwanted attention. Pein stared at him in the same way a vulture would stare at a rabbit. 'Is something wrong?' he asked, his wariness evident.

Deidara shook his head rigidly, his face flushed. He searched his mind for an excuse. 'Nothing. Nothing at all. I just… I'm not feeling well, hm.'

Itachi turned to him, worried. He pressed the back of hand to his fiancé's forehead. 'You do look very pink, honey...'

Pein sighed and leaned forward, his elbows on the table. He massaged his temples and brushed back his ginger hair with a gravelly groan. He sounded like an overworked dad; clearly he'd had a long, rough day. 'Both of you... You're dismissed for today. We can't have illness here of all places. We'll let you know of our plans in due course...'

As soon as these words passed his lips, Deidara made a clumsy dash for the exit, scooping up the box and hiding it close to his chest. It shook violently, scratching sounds emanating from within. It was definitely stronger. Either that, or the creature had figured out how to kick; Deidara had a difficult time keeping it still. He could hear Itachi following him through the hallways, calling out to him and asking him to slow down.

After making their way through a maze of corridors, they emerged into the onsite carpark. The moon hovered overhead, a sinister disc of white, along with the odd helicopter. Shallow puddles littered the tarmac and the water splashed everywhere as Deidara speed-walked through it, allowing him to maintain an impressive distance.

He made a beeline for their car, a Mercedes in the third row, and struggled to reach into his pocket for the keys. The box hopped about excitedly and bumping noises were heard as the thing inside desperately tried to break free. Unfortunately this little mishap gave Itachi time to catch up with his soon-to-be husband.

When he saw the box, his eyebrows shot up in surprise.

'What the-'

'Open the car,' muttered Deidara, digging his nails into the container and shoving it under one arm.

It was actually quite hilarious, a bit like a comedy skit; a blond man wrestling with a squeaking box in the middle of a car park. It was a blessing that no one else was around to see it. Afraid to ask questions, Itachi took the keys from his partner's pocket and unlocked the vehicle, the rear lights blinking. He opened one of the back doors and watched, spellbound, as Deidara practically dived in, keeping the box firmly pressed against the padding of the seats.

'Go, go, go, hm!'

Itachi made his way to the driver's place, still confused as to what was going on. 'You have a lot of explaining to do,' he murmured, slotting the key into the ignition and turning it. The hum of the engine was incessant and monotonous, like that of a hive, and it seemed to calm the box down. The creature inside gave a couple of mewls, which eventually withered away into a rhythmic clicking, a bit like a time bomb.

Deidara relaxed his muscles and went limp, his hair splashing across his chest and his ear pressed to the side of the container. The clicking within reminded him of the sound a chick would make from inside an egg; light and cheerful. Smiling tiredly, he straightened himself up and took hold of his seatbelt, strapping himself in with the box positioned on his lap, just in case of sudden outburst.

Itachi frowned at him via the rearview mirror. They didn't live far away from the institute, but having something so unpredictable was a recipe for disaster, especially in a moving vehicle. 'What is that?' he asked, incredulously, his eyes narrowing to slits.

Deidara felt colour rise to his cheeks and he pursed his lips. He knew he was in trouble; his partner's tone held an icy, toxic edge. He stood his ground. 'It's alive is what it is! I'm gonna keep it and you can't stop me!'

'...What?'

'The hybrid,' hissed Deidara, through gritted teeth. 'It didn't fail and I'm not getting rid of it!'

A quiet burble was heard from the core of the container, followed by something that sounded like a sneeze and a pat. Itachi didn't respond at first, being too preoccupied with the road. When he entered a straight route, he gave his words of wisdom without batting an eyelid. 'We're euthanising it.'

'Itachi, hm! This is our chance! You said you'd try-'

'I didn't think it would actually work!'

Deidara bristled, somehow hurt by that statement. He felt as though he'd been lied to. 'Well it did work,' he said, bluntly. 'Now are you going to help me or am I going to walk home, hm?'

Itachi shut his eyes in irritation and his grip tightened on the steering wheel. He glanced back at his fiancé and felt a stab of guilt. He had given his word to try the experiment and they had spent a vast number of resources; to get rid of the aftermath would be a huge waste, and an insult to the institute. That, and Deidara looked so breathtakingly gorgeous. His handsome face was contorted in a harsh scowl, his cheeks red and his eyes like glaciers. His hair was a little ruffled due to his struggle but that only made him seem all the more impassioned.

Even when angry, nothing could diminish his beauty, or his faith for that matter.

Itachi couldn't refuse such prettiness. 'Fine,' he mumbled, turning into their driveway. 'It can stay but it doesn't leave the house. No one at work should know about this; it's an abomination.'

'I think he's cute, hm...'

Itachi rolled his eyes and switched off the engine. 'We'll see about that,' he muttered, getting out of the car and slamming the door.

Deidara followed suit, hugging the box and whispering to it as though it were a new pet. Now that he'd gotten past the first hurdle of telling his lover, he couldn't wait to introduce the baby to its new environment. As soon as he got through the door, he made his way upstairs to the tiled bathroom and sat down in the middle with the box between his legs, like a child opening a present on Christmas day.

Itachi stood in the doorway, leaning against the frame with his arms crossed. At the very least, he couldn't help but smile at his own curiosity. His expression switched to revulsion when the experiment tumbled out onto the floor like a sack of potatoes.

It was still saturated with sludge, its skin moist and pillowy, and it flopped about like a fish out of water, limbs flailing. Despite being less than a day old, it managed to heave itself onto a pair of spindly matchstick legs and began toddling around unsteadily like a newborn foal. In gait, it bore a strong resemblance to a tyrannosaurus rex, and it went exactly two feet before squeaking and toppling over, its hands being too puny to break its fall.

Then it started crying.

Deidara rushed to tend to it, gathering it up and holding it. 'My poor baby,' he cooed, stroking its chubby cheek. Then he realised something; the animal weighed more than before. 'Did...did you get bigger?'

The ball of goo purred and its eyes rolled back into its head, the third eyelid sliding over partway. Its tail wiggled and its mandibles chewed the air.

Deidara's smile returned. 'So you have a fast growth rate, hm... Interesting...'

It was at this point that Itachi decided to step in, grimacing at the pool of gloop in the middle of the bathroom. He wanted to say so many things but managed to bite his tongue. 'Clean it,' he said. 'It's...covering the floor.'

Deidara grinned. 'Can I use the shower?'

'If you must...'

Deidara stood up, bringing the baby with him, and he gave Itachi a peck on the nose.

'Thank you, hm.'

Itachi smiled and came closer, his arms open for a hug. The tiny creature in his fiancé's arms yapped at him, a pointed tongue emerging from its mouth. It directed its tail to him, a sharp needle-like stinger protruding from the tip, the point coated in a dubious purple liquid.

Itachi jumped back, his eyes wide with shock as the ensiform weapon swiped at him. 'What the hell?!'

The baby clicked its mandibles in a threatening way, its gummy mouth opening and closing in silent warning. Deidara turned it to face him, scolding the aggressive behaviour. 'No, hm. Bad. Itachi is a friend... Yes, he is... We don't hurt friends...'

The creature blew a cluster of spit bubbles, wrinkling its smooth nose when one of them popped. It gurgled and obediently retracted its weapon, its diamond pupils pulsing repeatedly as it refocused.

Itachi shot it an unamused look. 'I guess it doesn't like me,' he muttered, leaving the room. 'I did want to get rid of it, after all...'

'He'll learn to like you,' said Deidara, carrying the squirming bundle into the walk-in shower and planting it near the plughole. The baby giggled gleefully and rolled around in the slight dip, its six toes curling; it had little friction against the tiles and it spun like a spin-top.

Deidara knelt at its side. 'You're so cute,' he whispered, reaching up to the shower head. 'Now just stay still for me...'

He gently placed his hand on the creature's tummy to stop it from spinning itself into oblivion. It mewled at him, its huge eyes blinking a few times, and it tried to escape when the water was turned on.

Deidara bit his lip. 'I know it's cold... It'll get warmer... Hm...'

The creature whined and scrambled around, scattering water droplets everywhere. The deluge slowly washed away the gunk from its body, the substance coming away in flakes and strings. Its stinger emerged for the second time but it didn't strike; it simply tapped haphazardly against the floor.

An idea struck Deidara.

'Sasori,' he whispered, pulling away the last remnants of the experiment's shroud. 'That's your name now, hm... My scorpion...'

Sasori made a chattering sound and crawled into his owner's lap, curling up like a cat and nuzzling the man's thighs. Luckily the blond was still wearing his lab coat; otherwise his trousers would've been completely soaked. He stroked the creature's spine, counting the vertebrae and admiring its futuristic form.

It truly did look like something from a sci-fi movie and, now that it had been cleaned, its skin was a clear, pearly white, almost iridescent.

'I wonder how big you'll get, hm...'

* * *

It was now ten o'clock.

Itachi sat on the right side of the double-bed, a laptop in front of him. The screen illuminated his face, tiny squares of light being reflected in his pupils.

Deidara lounged next to him, clad in pyjamas with Sasori in his arms; he'd swaddled the baby in a fluffy towel and he was now feeding it milk from a bottle. It was like a mutant burrito; all that could be seen of it were two big, brown eyes and a greedy mouth. It suckled hungrily at the nub of the bottle, its mandibles chomping against the plastic like a carnivorous martian.

Itachi chewed the inside of his cheek, his eyes flicking back to his computer screen.

Unsurprisingly, he'd been roped into researching gene combinations for the new arrival. The majority of it was human but it held a number of other characteristics. The mandibles had to be from a species of beetle, the poisonous tail from a scorpion, and the legs and feet from a bird or a type of mouse. The lack of fingers and toes had to be taken into account as well; it was either the result of a defect or lizard DNA. There was no telling how the thing would develop either; what would happen when it went through puberty? Would it lose a limb or two? Spout new ones? Grow horns? Become telekinetic? …Hack into the national power grid?

He eyed it nervously, cringing when it gave a quiet burp. 'How long do you plan to keep it?'

'Him,' corrected Deidara, adjusting his hold on the bottle. 'And I'm keeping him for his entire lifecycle, hm.'

'Well that can't be long; he's aged a few months in the space of a few hours. Perhaps that's the downside of having insect material...'

'Everything has to be scientific with you, doesn't it?'

'I am a biologist, honey. So are you. Besides, you wanted to observe it; we need to write this down.'

'I guess, but-'

Their conversation was interrupted by a high-pitched cry. Sasori had run out of milk and he wanted the world to know.

Deidara rocked him gently, shushing and cooing with all the obsessiveness of a mother hen. 'You can't have anymore,' he whispered. 'That was your fifth one, hm...'

Sasori didn't like this outcome. He wailed loudly, his powerful feet pushing against the folds of his towel cocoon, and his tail made a rattling sound. His tiny hands hooked over the top of his wrapping and they windmilled like a couple of flimsy marshmallows. The sight was actually quite cute, in a weird, other-worldy way. He became still when he received a kiss to the forehead.

He could see Deidara peering down at him; the blond's hair formed a curtain of gold and his voice was like silk. 'Bedtime,' he whispered.

He placed the empty bottle on the bedside cabinet and settled down beneath the bedsheets, the creature in his arms.

Sasori stared straight ahead at nothing, as if enchanted. Then his lips curved upwards into a tiny, smug smile, his eyes screwing shut in happiness. He shifted and snuggled down, burying his face in Deidara's breast; it was warm and cosy there, and it caused his foot to twitch.

Itachi sighed heavily.

He wasn't overly keen on the idea of them sharing a bed. What if Sasori awoke in the middle of the night and started eating them? What if he burrowed into Deidara's chest and used the blond as a nest? What if he spun a chrysalis and started spraying toxins everywhere? What if he left the boundaries of the house? Chaos would ensue if the world discovered him.

'I don't think we should let him sleep here...'

'Relax,' mumbled Deidara, tiredly. He yawned. 'He's not hurting anyone; he's no different from a human baby, hm...'

Sasori burbled in agreement. His head popped over Deidara's shoulder and he clicked his mandibles at Itachi, his little tongue poking out. Then he disappeared again with a flick of his tail.

Itachi blinked.

Well, at least now he knew the thing was sentient; it had a very rude, childish personality. It would need to be taught proper etiquette, that was for sure; its position was that of a pet, not a child. It would need clothes though; it wasn't going to spend its entire life naked. No one had that luxury. Grunting, Itachi shut his laptop and lowered it to the floor by the bed, before taking up his own sleeping position. Normally he would hold Deidara in his arms but he sensed that was no longer a valid option; a steady clicking emanated from the left side of the bed.

No, tonight he needed to act as a lookout, just in case anything bad happened.

It was all in the name of science though and, with any luck, Sasori would rush through his lifecycle.

Fast.

* * *

 _I watched Splice a while ago and I couldn't resist doing this. I'm in love with that film, guys. XD If you've seen the movie, you probably have an idea of what's going to happen, but if you haven't, I may cross a line somewhere. I hope you enjoy this though; it'll only be short, about five chapters. :D_

 _Thank you to Shiroyamimaru and mangachiaki for helping me with the title. X3_

 _Love you lots! :3_


End file.
